


We Used To Be

by Sept_Meules



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Amnesia, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Violence, Well angst then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/Sept_Meules
Summary: Hinata Shouyou lives a quiet, normal life as a in-house doctor at the local hospital.But one day, some one barged in with a gun, demanding medical attention.





	We Used To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging is hard on mobile, I'll fix it once I wake up tom.
> 
> There are parts where I wing it and parts where I am utterly confused. I'll fix it tom.

Hinata woke up with a wince. The pain on his back had been somewhat bearable for the past week, now his pain-free streak had been broken, which was confusing since the pain that wake him in the morning is the very same pain that shocks him to sleep.

Groaning, he sits up. 

His eyes immediately glanced at the circular container on his bedside table. His right arm grabbed it in habit, but the stretch of skin made the pain worse. He pulled himself up and took himself out his room and went to find his roommate.

 

 

 

 

"Kenma!" He almost cried, but the last syllable stifled into a wince.

Not a moment later, the blond guy appeared from a corner -- wearing a towel turban on his hair and his toothbrush in his mouth. He greeted Hinata with a raise of brows.

Hinata smiled wearily and showed him the container. "Can I trouble you again?"

Kenma nodded, leaving his toothbrush in his mouth and took the container. He waits as Hinata took his shirt off.

Hinata appreciated Kenma. The guy wasn't the kind who asks too much questions, which was good because Hinata doesn't have much to tell. 

A boring life of being an orphan, though the only thing he boasts is his accomplishment as a bone surgeon. Med school went by like a breeze, to be honest, Hinata barely remember his memories at med school.

"Mm."

"Thanks, Kenma-san." Hinata said, taking the container from him. He headed back to his room.

"Want me to make you breakfast?" Kenma shouted from another side of the house.

"Would you kindly?" Hinata called back, putting on an undershirt, then a button up shirt. Just after a minute of letting the ointment dry, Hinata was ready to go.

Kenma's pharmacist boyfriend supplies him with his pain ointment whenever he needs it. 

That's why he thought of Kenma as a godsend.

"I'll make you omurice." The blond told him.

"Oh my god, please be my wife, Kenma-san." Hinata called, putting on some pants. 

"NO."

Hinata laughed as he wore his leather shoes. Exiting his room, his nose is greeted with the comfort of the aroma of eggs and oil.

"I feel like I stole you from Kuroo-san for keeping you as my roommate." The ginger stated, peeking across Kenma's left shoulder. 

The blond scoffed lightly, "There's a thing called 'too much of something'." He plated the omelet rice and put cute garnishes on top it.

Hinata thanked him and took it to the kitchen counter, he noticed the design on it aa he sat down. "You should really get a cat." 

"Can't," Kenma told him, his phone in his hand, "landlord prohibits."

"But that doesn't stop you from befriending every cat in the neighborhood." Hinata pointed out, digging into his breakfast.

"You keep quiet, Shouyou." Kenma threatened playfully. He pockets his phone and takes his jacket draped on the chair. "I'll go. There's apple pie in the fridge if you want." 

"Bye." Hinata waved.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wallet and IDs and some of the cases he has to operate on later that day. He had three operations that day, one minor, the other two major surgeries that would probably take up maybe five hours. That's fine, because Hinata took up half his life to study to help people. He locked the door and placed his keys in his manpurse.

He dropped his bag in the basket of his bicycle and mounted.

There was a certain thrill that he gets when he feels the wind on his face. He could easily greet his neighbors.

 

 

 

 

 

The hospital was quite far from their apartment. It would take a train ride and a five minute walk. Though Kuroo-san had told him that it would take Hinata just about a fifteen minute bike ride. So with his first paycheck, Hinata bought a bicycle.

 

Nodding a 'good morning' to the guard, Hinata slid into his usual parking spot, and locked his bicycle with a red lock. Jiggling it to make sure, he gave a satisfied hum and made his way to the hospital.

 

 

"Good morning, doc!" Greeted Yurie-chan, a cute brunette who always replied to Dr Bokuto's call. She met him by the nurse's station with a cup of coffee.

Hinata smiled at her, "Mornin'!" He greeted back as he kept on walking.

She nearly stumbled as she chased behind him. Hinata noticed this then slowed his pace for the young nurse to keep up with him. She thanked him then handed him the coffee, "Bokuto-sensei sent me to remind you about your operation together. He won't be coming until after lunch." She told him.

Hinata scoffed taking the coffee from her with a mutter of 'thanks'. After taking a tentative sip, he glanced at her. "Must be nice to have an owl for a boss, eh?" He chided.

Everyone in their part of the hospital knew that Dr Bokuto had taken a liking to Nurse Yukie, but it was more of a brother-sister relationship. Dr Bokuto had donned being called an owl when he once came to the hospital wearing a 'Hooters' shirt, and he's got a lot of Furbies stocked in his office, which was horrifying.

Yukie giggled, "But sensei, you're like an orange tamarind whenever you wear your orange jumper."

Hinata hummed, "Is that so?"

Then one of the nurses called Yukie to a room, the nurse gave a farewell nod then went off.

He raised the cup of coffee in cheers then went to his office.

 

 

His office was messy and empty at the same time. 

Dr Hinata Shouyou's office was simply a storage room of books and case files. Two filing cabinets pushed to the side, books lined neatly in the floor-to-ceiling bookshelf. The desk and swivel chair that were mainstays in every doctor's office. The two gray one-sitter couch facing the desk. But at the same time it was empty as there was a minimal amount of anything sentimental Hinata kept in his office.

The office was barely homey for him to stay in. To be honest, he sleeps in an empty patient's room, on a gurney when his operations run late into the night and another operation follows a few hours later.

Sleeping in a gurney allowed Hinata to empathize with the patient's discomfort. There's always something psychological when one is deemed as 'the patient'. Maybe the feeling of being babied or feeling like a burden. But all thoughts were discarded once fatigue takes Hinata out like a light.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Hinata looked out his office window, delving into the tranquility of tedious and uneventful hours of the hospital, before he walks into the operating room.

 

 

 

Hinata just finished his minor surgery, a bunionectomy, the poor woman had been walking in pain, now she'll only have to endure it for a month more then she can walk as much as she likes.

He was washing up his hands up to his elbows, standard procedure, and was thanking the nurses and anesthesiologist who aided him.

Then suddenly, they hear the sounds of people screaming and shrieking.

"That's not normal." The anesthesiologist commented as he pushed the door open to the hallway. He was right, even if a patient was being rushed to the ER there wasn’t this much commotion.

The nurses followed the man outside, while Hinata grabbed a hand towel to dry his hands. He runs out the room and is met with the scene of a ravenhaired man holding Yukie-chan over his chest, a gun pointed at her temple. The anesthesiologist had his hands out in front him, gesturing to the man to calm down.

The intruder must have came in through the emergency entrance. He was wearing a midnight blue shirt, three-fourth sleeves. Gray jogging pants, then black sneakers. His jogging pants were fine, with dust and drops of red on it, compared to his shirt which had cuts and huge splatters of blood on it. He must have been beat up, and he clearly put up a fight. 

There was no history of gang-related violence in the area, so it made no sense for the guy to have been so beat up.

"Sir! Please!" The anesthesiologist said, "Let her go!"

The rest of the staff was frozen in anticipation. The senior nurse, Yaku Morise, had his hand hovering over the telephone, he and Hinata locked eyes. And as if they had telepathic conversation, Hinata nodded and watched silently as Yukie-chan struggled behind the man's arm, while the anesthesiologist bargained with him. He needed to distract the man long enough for Yaku-san to call the police and for the police to respond.

Fingers started becoming cold, which hadn't happened since his first operation. Then his palms were sweaty. Was he too weak hearted to actually pull this off? He had no prior experience to think of to alleviate the fright in his mind. But no, he had to do it, he needed to keep these other people safe. Then suddenly, Hinata noticed how the man was cringing at every word that entered his ears. He must have at least a mild concussion.

"Shut up!" The man yelled. "I-I..." He shut his eyes, as if remembering something. "D-doctor..." He said the last word with a wince as if it was a deep cut to the palm.

"I can heal you!"

Everyone in the room turned and looked at Hinata. And even Hinata was surprised when he blurted out a complete sentence. But he nearly wanted to melt into nothing when he saw the snap of a glare of the man holding the gun.

He lowered his head, "The stock room.... i-it's just around the corner, it's more than enough for first aid."

The man shoved Yukie off of him, toward the anesthesiologist, then pointed the gun at the staff, he then pulled Hinata by his lab coat. "If I hear the cops, don't think I won't hesitate to shoot." Then he slowly followed Hinata by the corner of his eye, but fully facing the staff with his gun raised.

 

 

 

 

Hinata led the man inside the stock room. 

If Hinata remembered correctly, the nurses had just replenished everything that morning.

The man immediately heaved himself up at the a bench , letting out a heavy and pained sigh as he sat down.

The ginger sweeped his eyes over the man, inspecting and analyzing him, mentally noting what he needed patched up and what else he could be in pain from that were not seen superficially.

After a moment of silence, Hinata had gone off to the cabinets and shelves to round up the neccesary things. Tylenol, gauze, suture needles, surgical tape, aming other things. He dropped, almost rudely, the boxes on the space to the man's right. Muttering a sorry, Hinata pulled a stool from across the room and sat, mentally prepparing himself more than preparing his patient.

He handed the man a pain reliever for his concussion, which the man swallowed dry then started opening the packet of the suture needle.

The cut was clean, but not to deep to have been fatal, but deep enough to drench the man's whole arm in blood.

"Hinata Shouyo, huh?"

Hinata had to keep his hands steady as he threaded the needle. His hands were clammy with cold sweat, trying hard not to show the slightest nervous tremor. The longer it took for him to finish, the more irritated this guy could get, the more chances of Hinata getting shot.

He gulped as he succeeded, and tied the ends together. Pulling the stool behind him, he sat in front the man and held his arm to lay on his thigh, easy for Hinata to stitch him up without making the sutures look like a child who did a poorly on its teddy bear.

"'Hinata Shouyo', that's your name right?" The man asked, tone pressing, but not angry. If not, Hinata would've described it as almost eager.

"Y-yes!" He squeaked, diving his head down to look at the embroidered name on the left part of his the chest of his lab coat, flushing at how unmanly he have sounded. The guy must think that Hinata was unfit to tend to his wounds, specially so when the man's other hand gripped at the handle of his gun.

But the small chuckle that bubbled from the man's lips, made Hinata look at him.

The guy had a smug smirk as he chuckled into his fist. He slowly rests his arm back again by the gun, and gazed down at Hinata with naked sadness.

"You really don't remember me, huh?"

"S-sorry, uhm, no." He whispered in fright. He then looked back at his task at hand and easily closed the cut, the guy didn't even wince oe flinch from the pain, which made Hinata wonder just how much the guy tolerated from this kind of pain.

Hinata wiped the rest of the blood trailing down from the closed wound with a white towel. He grabbed the antiseptic and dabbed it into a cotton ball and dabbed it on to smaller cuts.

"You'e not gonna cauterize 'em?"

Hinata looked at the guy again, this time in confusion. The tone from his voice, sounded that he expected to be cauterized.

"I-I could, but I don't have--"

The guy broke their contact, snapping into a glare at the air. "Whatever."

Hinata finishes everything needed to be tended to. He stands back to analyze anymore of wounds he might have overlooked. Then he noticed the angry purple peeking from the seam of the guy's jogging pants.

"Your ankle, I--" 

"I can do it at home."

So the concept of 'home' is not so foreign to a guy like this. Then again, he is still human.

"I-I guess I'm done." He told him.

The guy stands, but falls when he put weight on his broken ankle.

Hinata immediately dove forward, catching the guy, feeling the other's weight on his left side.

"You're too light for your height."

The guy opened his mouth, then paused, then said, "I've been dieting."

Suddenly, he feels vibrating on his ribs. Or couldn't be his phone, since its still in his desk drawer.

The guy reached across with his bruised left arm, instead of his right which was draped over Hinata's shoulders, he pulled out his phone from his pocket, and swiped it to 'answer'.

"I'm at the left wing." He instantly spoke into the phone. "Black? Ah, ok." He pockets the phone and tells Hinata, "We take the elevator."

Hinata nodded, ready to comply for his own safety. 

 

 

 

 

Exiting the room, he sees everyone was still seated on the floor, just like how they were left fifteen minutes ago.

"Don't think of escaping," he threatened them.

Then Hinata felt the cold nose of the gun on his cheek.

"Try anything funny, and I will blow someone's fucking brains out."

Hinata had cold feet due to that, paralyzed in fear, unable to react when the guy pulled him towards the elevators.

"Hey, move it, dumbass!" The guy yelled, yanking Hinata by the lab coat.

They stumble into the the shaft and the guy's arm shot out to press 'U1'.

"I don't want to die." Hinata muttered, clenching his fists by his thighs.

The guy scoffed, "No one does, idiot."

Just as the door pinged open. They were met with a red sports car screeching into a halt.

Hinata's brows furrowed in confusion. Didn't he say a black car?

Then the door opened, a blond guy climbed out with a shotgun in his arms.

The blond had a similar expression on his face when he saw Hinata.

"Shouyou?"

"Ken--"

Kenma ducked when a bullet interrupted them.

The guy behind Hinata aimed at Kenma with his gun, this time aiming to kill rather than to simply shoot.

"Let him go, bastard." Kenma yelled.

"I'm taking him with me." The guy retorted.

Kenma sighed, raising his gun, "I'm sorry, Shouyou."

But the car behind Kenma disappeared as a black van shoved it away, Kenma dove as he heard bullets raining at him.

Soon, the black van opened its side door and the guy pushed Hinata in it. The guy fell beside him, and another person closed the door after them.

"Kageyama, what--" The other person spoke, until his eyes landed on Hinata, "Oh my god." 

"What?!" Snapped the guy from the driver's seat.

"It's Shouyou!"

There was a moment where the driver almost glanced back, but he spat, "Why now of all times?" Then he floored the gas pedal, making everybody else in the car topple back.

 

\-------------------

 

 

After twenty minutes of driving, the car stops in front a two-story house in a rather well-off suburbian neighborhood. Looks like a safehouse, must be a safehouse. Just as Hinata looked at the second story left window, there was a well-hidden CCTV cam there. It was easy to ignore, even if one were to look for it, but Hinata knew it was there.

"We'll pick you up at 8." The driver informed just as the other guy opened the door for them.

Kageyama pulled himself to the edge of the van and limps out the car, leaving his gun, and pulls out his keys from his pockets.

"Come on!" Kageyama barked as he slowly walked towards the house. 

The other guy Hinata notices distinctive facial features on him. He had freckles on his face and a his hair was a darker shade of brown. He smiled at Hinata cautiously before he climbed back into the car and closed the door.

Kageyama had disappeared into the house, but left the door open for Hinata.

The van drove off to the opposite direction from where they came from.

Hinata stared at the house, at the open door. Then he turned to the street, at the rows of neatly trimmed lawns, where no one was at sight, not even a dog.

He could leave. 

He could run and leave. He can go to the nearest police station and report it to the authorities. Specially so, since he at least had a name to the assailant from the hospital.

"Oi!" Kageyama hollers, head poking out the crack of the door. "You gonna come in or what?"

Hinata ducked his head and briskly walked to him.

 

 

 

 

As they entered the house, Kageyama instantly shedded off his sweater, wincing when it scraped at a tender spot on his arm.

Hinata stopped walking when he saw the huge tattoo on Kageyama's back. A huge, almost monster-like crow, talons ready to snatch up its prey. From the angle where Hinataa stood, it looked like it had Kageyama in its claw.

He walked deeper into the house.

As they walked, Hinata could see that the house was more than a safehouse, it was not just fully-furnished, but had those useless knicknacks people use to make their houses more homey.

Kageyama stopped walking, and Hinata nearly bumped into him, into the large crow on his back. He made a quarter turn to Hinata, without looking at him, he raised a hand to scratch his head, then said, "Tadashi's got my pantry stocked, so can you cook some dinner, while I take a shower?"

"You can't!" Hinata frantically squeaked.

Kageyama snapped a glare at him.

Hinata lowered his head, in embarrassment. "I-- you can't. The sutures might open up before it even had time to heal."

He could see the hint of a devious smile, then it turned into a soft smile. "I know. I'll just clean up." He leaves Hinata before he could even peep a word.

Hinata easily finds the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. And it was indeed stocked with more than the basic necessities. There was even three kinds of milk. Full milk, low-fat milk, and chocolate milk. Just how much milk does one man need?

He takes his lab coat off and his jacket, draping them on the stool by the island counter. He washes his hands amd decides which ingredients he needed to make a hot dish.

Fifteen minutes later, Kageyama reappeared in only just a towel hanging on his waist. "Hey."

Hinata turned around, then saw the guy. "W-waaah!" He covered his eyes with his hands, he could feel his own cheeks radiating heat on his palms.

Kageyama chuckled. "I'm not showing you anything offensive. And it's not like I don't have what you have."

"I know that, its just that..."

"You're not comfortble?" He offered politely.

"Uh, yeah." 

Kageyama nodded silently to that. He leans his right hip against the island counter, "Uh..." He said, as he wore a bathrobe he was acrually carrying with him. "I was going to tell you something very important, but I forgot." He confessed a bit too honestly and not abashed.

Lowering his hands, Hinata lit up, "You're gonna let me go?"

Kageyama stared at him like he was stupid.

Hinata was most probably stupid. Of course Kageyama wasn't going to let him go. He's going to dispose of Hinata once they finish eating dinner and wash the dishes. They were having chowder.

"Don't be a dumbass, dumbass." Kageyama told him. 

Hinata's shoulder slumped in disappointment.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Huh?"

Kageyama nodded towards the direction of the door. "Did you lock the door when you came in?"

"No." Was he suppose to?

Then Kageyama's indifferent gaze turned into a dark scowl. "Then don't act like I'm keeping you prisoner here. You could've ran off while I left you alone. For all I care, you could've entered the bathroom while I was in there and stabbed me to death."

"But I d-don't want to kill anyone." Hinata muttered to himself quietly

Kageyama stared at him long and hard, then said, he heard what Hinata said, "You should."

 

 

 

 

It wasn't until the end of their silent dinner did Kageyama remember what he wanted to tell Hinata.

"Oh right." The brunette said as-a-matter-of-fact as he stretched in his seat, watching Hinata wash the dishes, satisfied and full with his cooking. "If you wanna change clothes."

Hinata turned around from the sink, putting their squeaky clean utensils into the drying rack. "Uhm, I think I'll look like a hanger if I use your clothes, Kageyama-kun."

Kageyama kept quiet for a while.

Hinata was about to apologize for the unwelcomed nickname, but the other guy waved it off.

"Just follow me."

 

 

 

The house was definitely too spacious for just one guy to live all alone.

"Here."

Hinata just stared down at the floor, eyes sometimes watching Kageyama's bare feet padding softly on the wooden floor.

Kageyama led him inside a room.

Kageyama then went to one of the wardrobes lining the room and opened it. "Use anything you like." 

Hinata finally looked up, "But--!"

Kageyama shut him up with a glare. He turned around and went to the other side of the room, opening a drawer and pulling out a few things, then he left Hinata, gently closing the door behind him.

Sighing, Hinata conceded. He faced the wardrobe and took a blue hoodie and black jeans, he found a brown belt, and placed the clothes on the bed.

Taking his clothes off, he warily inspected the room he's in. It was quite bare compared to the place downstairs. Just the basic furniture. Wardrobes. A vanity mirror. A queen-size bed. Two bedside tables. Lamps. And two picture frames turned down on the table. Kageyama didn't want him to see them, perhaps.

And Hinata can respect that.

He got into the clothes faster when he heard footsteps coming near. He was momentarily shocked to find that the clothes fit just fine.

Then he hears a soft knock on the door. "You done?"

"Yes."

Kageyama entered the room, wearing a black longsleeves shirt and jeans, the same hue as Hinata's pants, he was wearing a pair of Dr Martens boots. In his hand was a pair of white tennis shoes. "You're a size 24, right?"

"Uh, 24 and a half."

"Same difference." He drops the shoes near Hinata's naked feet. "I'll be downstairs.Tadashi and Tsukki are downstairs." He left Hinata again, but he didn't bother closing the door after him.

 

 

 

 

As he walked down the stairs, he could hear Kageyama's voice accompanied by two others. Must be 'Tadashi' and 'Tsukki'. As he took each step, their voices became clearer.

"...not remember a thing..."

"Don't you reckon he's a spy?"

"Will you be okay?"

He finds them congregated in the kitchen, both 'Tadashi' and 'Tsukki' staring worriedly at a very tired Kageyama.

But the expression on Kageyama's face changed for the better when he saw Hinata appearing from behind the wall. "Do they fit?"

Hinata glanced down at his --momentarily his -- shoes, then nodded.

He noticed that the other two were looking at Kageyama as if he asked a dumb question.

Then the lighter brunette faced Hinata with a friendly smile. It wasn't as friendly-intimate as some of Kageyama's expressions, but friendly-cautious kind of smile. The kind Hinata would see on the faces of mafia bosses from the movies he'd watch late at night. The guy's smile was a mask, ready to show the monster inside with the flick of a knife.

Hinata shivered at the thought.

"Woah." The guy said, "Are you cold?"

Hinata shook his head 'no'.

"Well, for formalities sake," he offered his hand to Hinata, "I am Tadashi."

"Yamaguchi." Kageyama added.

Yamaguchi whipped around to lightly scowl at the darker brunette, "Oi!"

"He's bound to know our names eventually!" Kageyama retorted.

Before they could start arguing, the blond with the glasses stepped forward, but didn't offer his hand to shake. "Tsukishima."

Hinata nodded in reply, "So you're 'Tsukki'."

Tsukishima sighed in resignation, more at Yamaguchi who was giggling behind his hand than at Hinata's use of his unofficial nickname. "Whatever floats your boat."

Kageyama looked at his wristwatch and said, "We should get going."

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima wordlessly filed out the kitchen like clockwork, to the gukegan, and then outside the house.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked as he hastily

"To HQ." Kageyama muttered under his bbreat, following the two out the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit the part where Hinata needs to have his back lotioned reminds me too much of that super smutty kurotsukki bokuaka doujin of sin, fck
> 
> i know gukegan from manga translations, not research (I suck I know)
> 
> hinata is too nice, respecting privacy
> 
> any grammar or others is my fault, im sorry, ill fix it tom.
> 
> I use to havw an extensive knowledge of mafia, but its more of italian mafia, notI the yakuza.
> 
> its a good thing kageyama kept them clothes good, no moth-eaten holes
> 
> the cauterize part is bc I use to play that game about this weird ass surgeon, uh made by that studio that made rick n morty, robot chicken? its free to play, if u wanna
> 
> pls dont ask me to add more to this, if u look at my dash, I barely finished my nononeshots, I should really finish writinf before uploading
> 
> But if u wanna do a continuation or spinoff or any related thing to this au, go on ahead, go nuts show nuts I know
> 
> im chatting with this cute girl, but really, just wanted to tell her I like watching ancient aliens, im sleep, is u sleep?


End file.
